


Folded Note

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Genre Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You were there when Sam lost his sou,l when Castiel went crazy and decided he was God… You were there when his mother came back from the dead after your boyfriend had saved the world. You were there the whole time.But Dean had driven you away. He didn’t want you in hunts, barely talked to you and when he did, it was to accuse you of something. He was driving you away, and he was going it purposefully. You just didn’t know why, and he didn’t want to tell you that.(Square Filled: Sleeping Alone)





	Folded Note

You shifted on the bed, twisting and turning and trying to find a comfortable position.

You hadn’t slept well for a long time now. You didn’t sleep since you and Dean had parted ways.

Your relationship was… Complicated. You were together for some years, travelling around the country saving people and hunting and killing things with his brother. You were there when Sam lost his soul, when Castiel went crazy and decided he was God… You were there when his mother came back from the dead after your boyfriend had  _saved the world._ You were there the whole time.

But Dean had driven you away. He didn’t want you in hunts, barely talked to you and when he did, it was to accuse you of something. He was driving you away, and he was going it purposefully. You just didn’t know why, and he didn’t want to tell you that.

You glanced at the window outside, seeing the heavy rain falling on the ground. You were just a few miles away from the bunker, a place you considered your home for a long time, but no one knew that.

One day, you had just decided to leave You were exhausted, tired of being ignored and yelled at, of sleeping in a cold bed and feeling eyes of pity falling on you each time you were around the other boys. Jack was the only one who didn’t look at you like you were a poor unfortunate soul, but that was only because he didn’t understand what was going on.

You put your jacket around your body, taking the room’s key before closing the door behind you. The cold wind blew your hair out of your face, sending shivers all over your body and making you clench the jacket close to you, hiding your hands deep in your pockets. You frowned when you fingers brushed against something and pulled whatever was inside to find a folded paper.

How long had that been there?

You unfolded it, confused, and tilted your head to the side when your eyes caught Dean’s handwriting on the paper.

‘Y/N. I’m sorry. I know you don’t understand what is happening but I’m doing this to protect you. I love you, but you’re doing the right thing. Go away, live your life. I’m only putting you in danger being by your side.

You couldn’t understand. What the fuck was he talking about?

‘By the time you’re reading this, I’ll already be Michael’s vessel. Don’t come after me to stop it. It’s a decision I had to take. I know what I’m doing. Please, please _,_ stay away from him. Stay away from me. I love you.’

You swallowed down hard and covered your face with your hands.

_Dean._

You groped your pocket looking for your phone and pulled your phone, searching for his number.

You called once, twice… Several times. Dean didn’t pick up.

Maybe he was ignoring you. Maybe he didn’t want to talk. He couldn’t have done that, he just couldn’t.

You only entered the motel room to get your car keys. You didn’t care that you were wearing a pair of Dean’s shirt and pants you had stolen a long time ago. You just drove as fast as you could to the bunker, barefoot and dripping wet from the rain.

You entered the place in a rush, and before you could even turn to look for Dean, your eyes fell on a tiring looking Sam.

“Y/N!” he looked at you in surprise.

“Sam, where’s Dean?”


End file.
